Fourth Grade Aspiring Writers
by Cradlerobber Speedo-kun
Summary: Kenta, Hirokazu, Takato and Juri must write a story for their writing class. When they cannot think of what to do, Kenta suggests they all write one section of the story. Rukazu, Hirota and Leekato, but in the story they end up writing, not in the fic i


A/N: Spur of the moment fic. Just felt like it. It's snowy and I don't want to do my homework. *leaps outside* SNOW! LIVE FOREVER!   
  
  
  
4th Grade Aspiring Writers  
  
By: Speedo-chan  
  
  
"... and these are due by the end of class, so you had better start on them!" The writing teacher, Susawo-sensei growled to his class of 4th graders.   
  
"Aw, man, Susawo-san is such a drag to have. What on Earth are we supposed to write about?" Hirokazu complained to the group he sat with. It was composed of Takato, Kenta, Juri and himself. The others shrugged, but then Kenta grabbed a notebook and started writing in a crazed fashion. Finishing up he said, "Okay, now one of you add to it!" He handed the notebook to Takato who took one look at it and let out a weird sigh of exasperation, "No, no, no! It should happen this way!"  
  
He started writing quickly and messily, writing a short paragraph addition to the story. He handed it over to Hirokazu who shook his head, "You guys have no idea of how to write a good story! Learn from the pro like me!" He smiled in a half-crazed manner, scribbling away in his handwriting, which was even worse than Takato's. Finishing, he handed it over to Juri.  
  
"And after Juri finishes, we'll be all done! It just has to be 4 paragraphs long, anyway right?" Kenta exclaimed while Juri wrote her section. Takato shook his head, "Well, actually we have to write five paragraphs." Kenta shrugged, "Then we'll just add a sentence each to the end of it. 4 sentences is enough for a paragraph."  
  
"There. Finished." Juri said, handing it to Takato, who wrote a sentence, then to Hirokazu who added another sentence, who in turn handed it back to Juri who wrote a sentence and handed it to Kenta, who finished up the story.  
  
"All right, any of you ready to read your story to the class? The school day will be ending soon, so even if you aren't done, you should be close to it." He looked around and saw Kenta's group waving their hands around in an eager manner. He sighed, afraid of what the story would be like, before calling on them, "Okay, Kenta-san, Hirokazu-san, Juri-san and Takato-san.... who'll read it...?"   
  
Hirokazu volunteered by grabbing the paper and rushing to the front of the room, "I will, Susawo-sensei! Okay, here's the story. It's called 'Flight of Clock-Oreo!'" (A/N: The following is what they wrote, and Hirokazu is reading it, okay?)  
  
"Once upon a time, there lived a prince named Kenta who was bored with all of what happened in his kingdom. He had some very good friends named Hirokazu, Juri and Takato who agreed. So they set off on an adventure to find these fabled creatures called Mondigis! So they set out with two others, and their names were Ruki and Lee. Ruki was a cold person, but Hirokazu had a crush on her anyway and was hoping he'd get to now her more during this journey. ("What the heck?! Kenta!!!!!!" "Hirokazu-san, please read the rest of it...." "Oh, fine...") Also, this Lee person didn't know it, but Takato had a crush on him and secretly hoped he could dress up as a girl and get him to fall in love with him on the trip. ("Awawaaaaaaa!" "Takato-san, please be quiet, or I will be forced to give you detention.")  
  
But then, one day, Takato discovered that although Hirokazu had a crush on Ruki, Kenta had a crush on Hirokazu and he plotted to get it to work out! Oh, and he didn't have a secret crush on Lee, he had a secret crush on someone named Leilee, some girl he knew. ("What?! I do not have a crush on Hirokazu!" "Kenta-san, would you like to join Takato-san in detention?") He thought for a while and decided to challenge them all to a game of truth or dare, and challenged Ruki first whose pride would keep her from backing out of it and the fact that she wouldn't back out would keep everyone else in the game. Plus, Juri wouldn't mind anyway.   
  
But Ruki shoved Takato into a freezing cold river anyway, and Lee jumped in to save him and Takato admitted he loved Lee and they kissed and everyone else was completely weirded out, but they were laughing anyway. ("I do not love Lee!" "Takato-san! That's a definite detention!") But they travelled on through the freezing cold weather and through the hot weather and through a tundra and then over a glacier that they found in South America for some reason. And they got used to Takato and Lee's little 'moments' and learned to ignore them. Ruki just rolled her eyes and walked on during these 'moments', Juri blushed and looked away and Hirokazu and Kenta just pretended not to notice.   
  
But then one day, Prince Kenta was called home to wed the beautiful Princess Hirokazu. ("EXCUSE ME?!" "Just read it, Hirokazu-san...) Lee and Takato also got married, but Takato was in drag during it so no one noticed that they were both boys. Ruki got tired of all of them all and went off and bombed Russia just to piss everyone off. But no one minded, because everyone didn't care about russia and they were used to Ruki doing things like that anyway. Prince Kenta and Princess Hirokazu made such an adorable couple and were frequently found then making out in the Royal Gardens. ("Do I really have to read this?" "Yes, and if you stop again, you will have detention for 2 weeks!")  
  
("Hey! Juri changed all of this!" "HIROKAZU-SAN!!!!" "Gomen nasai... I'll read it....") Princess Hirokazu thought that Prince Kenta was the most masculine, handsome husband he, err, she could ever had hoped for and was very happy. Ruki blew up the South Pole because she was still PO'd. Takato and Lee lived in a little cottage in the middle of the forest and frequently visited their friends, except for Ruki since she blew up anyone who bothered her on top of her evil mountain of cold and darkness. And they all lived hapily after, before the oreos attacked that is. The End."  
  
Susawo-san had his face in his hands and was muttering a slew of swears and wonderment. He stood up, "Do you think that was appropriate for school?" The group solemnly shook their heads as the rest of the class contiued to have a fit of hysterics over the story. "But we didn't put all of that! We each wrote a section and Juri-chan did the worst! And I DID have a straight couple in my part of the story, at least!" Kenta protested. Hirokazu shook his head in pure amazement, "Geesh, Juri-chan, I never knew you had it in you!" Juri smiled in an evil, yet satisfied manner. "I SO do not have a crush on Lee-chan!" Takato said, then sweatdropped, "Ehh... I mean, Lee-kun... Heheheh..."   
  
The bell rang just then and the rest of the hysterical class filed out, still laughing themselves into a mental fit. Kenta, Hirokazu, Juri and Takato then fled, "Ah! We'll see you tommorow, Susawo-sensei!" They yelled, disappearing into the hall.   
  
"YOU HAVE A DEFINITE D!!!!" He roared after them, then slumped down in his chair, "It would've been an F, but it was creative..."  
  
  
A/N: No, I have no problems with Russia. Russia's cool. And I actually do not support Takalee, I just thought it would be funny. And I don't hate any of the characters! This is just what I think they would write about eachother in an story.  
  
  
And I don't own any of the characters, except for Susawo-sensei. 


End file.
